The Little Elf and the Wolf
by Soverign-Saturn
Summary: A fairly routine mission brings a tragic meeting of a strange little girl into Komamura's life. He decides to adopt her, now what lies in that child's past? Might not finish it, but rated M for things to come.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

It was late in the evening when there was an emergency Captian's meeting; the captians of the Seireitei lined the room of squad 1 awaiting the details.

Head captian Yamamoto sighed and gazed an aged glance over the assembled captians. His voice steady and strong, he spoke of the urgency, "There has been an alarming increase of hollows entering the soul society as of late but not as much as this. They have simultanously attacked several districts within the last ten minutes in enormous numbers, now I have called you here to group your best men and stop those hollows by any means necessary,"

The other captians listened intensely as the head captian assigned which district; Soi Fon assigned to a rural district, Zaraki the fields, Kyoraku in the more crowded districts, and so forth.

Yamamoto set his eyes on Komamura. The loyal wolf-man anxiously awaiting his assignment. "Komamura," the head captian acknowledged,"You will take your men towards the mountians; if there is need to use your bankai, that would be the ideal place,". Komamura said nothing, he only nodded.

Yamamoto banged his cane onto the floor then announced, "I call this meeting to an end. Now go, don't disappoint me,". Everyone shunpoed off to their assignments.

(in the mountians)

The wolf captian, along with his lieutenant and several other soul reapers walked along the valley adjacent from the base of the mountians. The area was quiet- not even the wind dared to make a sound. "This is a little eerie," one of the subordinates murmured, "Ignore that fear, it's most likely to get you killed," their captian warned.

The air around then suddenly became colder and the moon hid behind the clouds, casting shadows down on the advancing group. Then a pair of glowing red eyes materialized and, as the clouds moved away, the moon revealed a large hollow. It had very slender white legs, a huge thick tail that had a mouth of its own, it body was well built but not heavy, and a slender head that bore three pairs of fangs. The hollow hissed in annoyance of its unwelcomed guests.

Some of the subordinate soul reapers backed away but quickly regained their composures. "What do you want, reapers?" the creature hissed, its voice sounding otherworldly. Komamura noticed the scent of blood laced around the hollow. "Does it matter? You're a hollow causing trouble for us, thats more than enough to kill you for!" Iba spat. "Oh?" the hollow questioned, "Well then let me give you more of a reason then,"

The hollow's tail swelled grotesquely as its veins popped and twitched, the mouth on it's tail seeping out a foul smelling green liquid. The mouth shot open rolling out lower class hollows. These newly made hollows screeched and yelled as if in horrible pain. "If you're wondering," the hollow spoke," I am a special kind of hollow; the souls I eat I can immediately expell as hollows that I can controll. The stronger the person the stronger hollow I can give birth to,"

The new hollows stood ready to attack. Throughout the conversation the captian did not utter a word. The main hollow let out a bloodcurdling screech and its subordinates took action. Komamura unsheathed his sword and easily decapitated the first one to attack. One of the others leapt on top of Iba, he struggled with the hollow, "Bakudo no.63," he shouted, "Sajo Sabaku". Glowing yellow chains sprung from nowhere and bound the hollow. Iba got up and stabbed the hollow.

The others were not as lucky in their battles; when one of the hollows was defeated, two or three came along to attack the victorious reaper. The main hollow continued to produce more hollows to make up for the ones that were killed.

Finding this futile Komamura advanced on the main hollow. "Bakudo no.61 Rikujokoro," he roared. Six thin beams of light appeared and attempted to restrain it, however the hollow was faster than the bakudo skill. The hollow stopped making more hollows and ran towards the mountians, Komamura following close behind.

They climbed higher and higher during the fight, suddenly the hollow stopped running upward and moved east. Komamura was close enough to it to sever the hollows tail. It cried in pain and ran faster- down below a large number of the hollows disappeared, giving the soul reapers the advantage and lightening the burden of the fight.

The hollow on the mountian turned swiftly and bit Komamura's left shoulder. It hit him with such force to push him down and both begun to slide (or roll) down the slope. They struggled to maintain the offensive until they skidded to a stop on a cliff. The wolf captian kicked off the creature. The hollow jumped back and clawed his chest and hooked itself onto the captian to continue the assault and to keep him from reaching his sword.

Komamura was finally able to grab his sword and jab the hollow through the neck. Spurting blood the hollow took out one final attack- slaming the wolf's head onto the edge of the cliff causing it to break and slide the rest of the way down, crashing only a few seconds later.

At the base of the mountian, miles away from the original battle point, the hollow and the captian were both unconscious and dripping blood. The hollow moved slightly before taking one last breath, collasping, and disintegrating into the night. Nearby there were a few little eyes to witness the terrible fall.

(Sometime later)

Komamura awoke in a poorly kept room. He blinked, trying to remember how he got here but to no avail. He heard the door moving, he pretended to still be asleep. There was a little shuffling then he felt his haori and kimono top being removed. He peeked to find a little girl with dark skin, long white hair, beautiful purple eyes, and long elf ears- elf ears?

'_What in the world?_' he thought as she tended to his wounds. He made sure not to move until she was finished. The girl began to move away from him when he decided to get up. Taking a good look at her he saw the child's eyes go wide. She scooted back as far as she could from him and whimpered a little.

"Wait, don't be afraid. I know I _look _frieghtening but I assure you I'm not," he cooed. When he took a step towards her she pressed herself closer to the wall. "It doesn't matter to her if you're a wolf. SHe's scared 'cause you're an adult," another voice responded.

Komamura turned to find an older girl with short blonde hair leaned on the door frame. "Becuse I'm an adult?" he repeated, the girl nodded, "Her and most of them," she pointed behind her where a few more children stood behind her wearing the same scared expression as the elf child. The girl sighed, "Well its no use explaining when no one has had any breakfast yet. You," she pointed to the elf girl," Go ahead and get started on breakfast, please,". The girl clumisly skidded away.

"You too wolf," the blonde girl added.

The 'breakfast' was a small portion of rice and a piece of egg. Even Sajin Komamura had a hard time calling this a meal. The children did their best to avoid being around the giant- even going as far as eating in corners. He siged and ate his meal, "Sad, huh?" the girl said, as if speaking the man's thoughts.

"How-", the girl held up her hand, "They died a few months ago- all of them," she informed, " They all were in an orphanage where they were abused daily,". The captian let out a soft gasp, the girl nodded, "And the one who was tending to your wounds- her name's Niata Shinonome, she's one of the worst cases of abuse,". "How so?" Komamura asked.

"You didn't notice?" she asked, setting down her plate," Look closely at her. Did you notice that she has no feet?". Stunned he turned to Niata and true enough she had no feet. There were scars from her ankles up and calluses on the bottom," She can't speak either; the people that ran the orphanage cut out her tounge".

He placed a hand on the worn table in front of him, "Explain exactly what happened to them. All of them," he demanded but sounded like a plea of curiousity. "Can't. They haven't even told me the whole story so what I've told you is all I know," she admitted. She collected the plates, "You know that you could leave at any time, right? We're not holding you hostage of anything," the girl pointed. Captian Komamura chuckled, " I know, but I think I'll stay for a little while longer,"

The children went off to different areas of the district. Komamura was more interested in Niata who headed towards the mountian. "Where are you going?" he asked her, she stepped up her pace but he kept next to her, "What are you looking for?" and of course the girl gave no answer. They were up a ways from the house and Niata was searching for something. She turned over a slightly large rock and dug underneath it, finding what she was looking for she brushed it off and held it up to the sky.

"Oh, its a piece of opal," Komamura murmured, Niata nodded and continued on. He helped her move the larger objects and search for some gems. It was near sunset when they returned. Niata ran to her room- it was even more rundown than the others. She moved a floor board and pulled out a box. Upon opening it Komamura could see she kept many gemstones inside; he saw her take out a few stones they had just found.

Looking back at the wolf captian, Niata rummaged through her box, ran to the captian, and handed him something. She gave a little smile then ran inside with the remaining gems in her possession. Komamura opened his hand and saw a ruby stone in the rough shape of a heart. "Thanks Nini," a voice praised, "We can buy some food with the money from these,". The captian took this as his time to leave.

...

"Captian Komamura!" Lieutenant Iba shouted as he approached his boss. "Where have you been? We had a search party out all last night and couldn't find you,". Komamura apologized and asked to be informed of everything that had happened during his absence. "Well," Iba sighed, "Thats about it, oh and there will be a report that you'll need to write on the mission. "Fine, fine," the giant responded.

(Two weeks later)

Two captians, Komamura and Hitsugaya were on patrol in the 78th district. The two didn't converse much that day, while waiting for their subordinates they waited by a dango stand just as a small gang passed by.

"...and turns out one of those little brats found gemstones up the mountian in district 73," one of them sneered, his friend laughung, " Heh yeah. Knowing the Mokouto gang, they won't leave survivors!". They laughed amongst one another until the wolf captian tapped ont of them on the shoulder. Another one of the men shouted, "Who the hell do you think-" he immediately turned pale when he realized the near 10 ft. wolf man towering above him.

"Excuse me but what do you mean by 'brats by the mountian'?" he asked simply, but his voice sounded otherwise. "T-t-t-t-here was a r-rumor about these little kids sellin' jewels to jewlery makers and makin' big money. S-so this g-g-g-gang went down to make them give them the rocks a-a-a-a-a-and..". Komamura had already shunpoed away.

...

"Okay you little brat, I'll ask you one more time- WHERE ARE THE ROCKS!?" a battle scarred man shouted. He had Niata by the hair shouting at her. In the rest of the house rested the bodies of all the other children- dead because Niata couldn't tell them what they wanted.

Niata screamed, he man hit her and continued to do so until she quieted. When he tried to grab her by the neck, she bit the man's hand until blood was drawn. "Ah, you little bitch!" he yelled, taking out a small knife and attacking the child.

Outside he heard his men screaming and punched being landed. The door to the broken house was torn from the hinges- an angry Komamura stood in its wake. He scanned the scene, becoming more enraged to the point of wildly unleashing his reiatsu and scaring most of the men away. The one that still held Niata, however was not that cowardly.

"Oh the captian is a bleeding heart for the orphans?" he mocked holding the knife near the girl's back. Captian Komamura became hesitant, the robber saw and slowly pressed the knife tip into her back. Ice began to form around the walls and enclosed around the robber, freezing his joints and making him drop the knife.

Hitsugaya held his zanpaku-to Hyorinmaru and steadly entered the now freezing domicile, "So this is why you left in such a hurry, Captian Komamura," he informed, " You could of said something instead of foolishly going off on your own,"

Ignoring the younger captian, he walked over to the elf child, she looked up at him showing a large gash vertically across her left eye. "Is she the only one left alive?" Hitsugaya asked in almost a whisper. "It seems so," Komamura replied coldly. The child was barely awake, she hugged the gentle giant and sobbed.

...

Inside squad four's hospital, Niata had her wounds treated but had to stay overnight due to malnutrition. Her hero in fur stayed by her side as they examined her eye. The nurse informed the captian that the child's vision couldn't be saved. "Since she has no next of kin," the nurse continued, "She will be sent to an orphanage run in the upper part of the soul society," Niata couldn't help but cringe when the nurse spoke of where she would go.

"What if I go ahead and adopt her?" Komamura asked suprising both the nurse and the patient. "I-if thats what you want, I can send for the paperwork," she advised. Komamura turned to Niata, "Are you fine with that decision?". Niata started tearing up and nodded.

...

_Okay, I'm not sure how this will play out in the long run, but I'll at least let this run for like 5 chapters. If its not too much trouble to you readers, I'd love a comment or two- positive or negative is still good to me._


	2. Chapter 2 : Smile

Ch 2

It had only been two months since he took her in and, because this was something out of the ordinary for the 7th squad captian to do, the other captians became quite curious of the littl elf girl. At first she was terrified of meeting the other captians (she is still scared of Zaraki and Kurosuchi) but eventually warmed up to them.

Captian Komamura sat in his office finishing up some paperwork, he heard his office door open and close softly. He put his pen down and sighed; ever since adopting the girl she almost never left his side. Two little eyes peeked over his massive desk watching him closely.

He was still saddened by the child's blind and scarred left eye, Niata didn't seem to mind her eye much. "Yes Niata, is there something wrong?" he asked, the little girl just shrugged. The wolf captian's keen nose could pick up the faint smell of candy on her, he chuckled, "So you were near Ukitake's squad agin?" her curly white hair bobbed up and down vigorously with a smile.

She sat in a chair next to his desk holding a thick journal and a small notepad. She plucked a spare pen from the captian's desk and began writing in her journal. Much of the time she sat there and paperwork was the only thing going in and out.

"Hi Doggy!" a voice bubbled. Out of nowhere Yachiru appeared happy and as hyper as ever. Komamura shook his head at the child's nickname for him, but he knew who she was here for. "Snowy!" she squealed running to Niata, "Come on let's play," the pink haired girl picked her up and ran out of his office laughing.

It was once again quiet in the captian's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Yachiru led Niata to the Kuchiki mansion where the Shinigami Women's Association awaited. "Good afternoon Lady President," Nemu greeted. The pink haired child beamed in triumph, "Okay so now we're gonna try the card idea again," she announced.

The members faces faulted, " If you remember the last time we tried that, President, we had multiple injuries and less than ideal results for the cards," Nanao pointed out. However their small leader didn't lose confidence, " But this time we're super prepared! And to whoever can make the best photo can hug Snowy for five minutes!"

Suddenly Matsumoto let out a squeal, "I'll do it, I've always wanted to dress this little cutie up!". "If it's you, Rangiku then I seriously fear for her saftey," Nanao retorted. The busty lieutennant pouted, "You doubt me too much,"

Yachiru looked over at Soi Fon, "Well there's also that nude pic I got of the Kitty lady. Hey why do she bathe in a stream?". Soi Fon snapped around to the waiting cameras, snatched one and dashed out of the room dragging Nemu along with her.

Captian Unohana stayed unnoticed for much of the conversation. She sighed, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to go take pictures," another member got up to protest. "_**It wouldn't hurt to go take pictures**_," she repeated. "...Yes ma'am," they relpied.

The room was empty except for the little elf and an old camera. The head of the house swung open the door to the room begrudgingly, suprised to see only one person. There was a long akward silence between the two. "How did you get here?" Byakuya asked.

"Yachiru" Niata scribbled on her notepad and showed the captian. "And the others?" he continued, "Off taking pictures" she wrote. He noticed she was also holding a camera, "You too?" the tired Kuchiki sighed. Niata looked down at the camera and shrugged, "I dunno how to use one," she wrote.

"Well its not all that hard," he said. He showed the slightly clueless girl how to use it and let her test it by taking his picture. She eventually left still looking the camera over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matsumoto was being fairly lazy "Cute or not I'm not gonna risk my skin for some cheap little pictures," she whined. She was walking up to the nearest bar just as Captians Ukitake and Kyoraku entered. "Hmmm" she said to her self with a devious smile.

Soi Fon and Nemu decided to try and get a picture of Kurosuchi. They headed to the Department of Research and Development and quietly entered its forboding halls. The two searched for the Captian with no success.

"Damnit where is he?" Soi Fon whispered angerly. "My my," a raspy inquisitive voice called, " Another body fit for my experiments,". Captian Kurosuchi loomed over them in a dark and daring manner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Niata returned to squad 7 still holding the camera. "Hm? Oh hey there Niata," Iba smiled, "The Captian's been looking everywhere for you. He's in his office,". She nodded and walked into the office. Sajin Komamura was slumped aganst his desk asleep.

She took the camera and adjusted it like Captian Kuchiki showed her and took a picture. The fuzzy captian's ear twitched upon hearing the whir of the camera. Drearily he sat up and smiled at the little girl. "Did you have fun with Yachiru?" he asked. She thought for a moment then shook her head.

He sighed, "Well come along. Its time for dinner,". She was just about to go when she remembered she still had the camera. She quickly scribbled out "Hold on. I gotta return this to the Women's Association" she dashed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"Just like before, these are horrible shots," Nanao lectured, " And where is Captian Soi Fon and Nemu? We've just squandered the last of our funds _again!_". She threw up the pictures in fustration. Yachiru didn't care; she was too busy enjoying a huge load of sweets.

"Snowy!" she squealed, " OOOH, you had a camera too? Hey hey can we print out the ones you got? Can we? Pleeeease?". Niata gave her the camera and left to enjoy time with her father.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Good and the Bad

Ch 3

_To those who actually read this I'm very honored that you actually liked this and I'm sorry that I didn't update for so long. Here's chapter 3 as a thanks and chapter 4 will be out soon._

* * *

Komamura laid his head down on his desk to rest for a moment; he wasn't able to sleep very well. Almost night after night Niata had nightmares and often woke up screaming or tossed around in her sleep. He was always there to comfort her and held her until she calmed down up until sunrise on most nights. The weeks of sleepless nights took their toll on the large captain; his eyes blood-shot, he was barely able to stay awake during the captain's meeting- which had gotten him reprimanded a few times, and since he was so tired, Iba took on most of the paperwork, urging the captain to get some sleep.

Needless to say, the gentle giant was exhausted.

He was snoring on his desk enjoying his small moment of peace, but due to his heightened hearing he could hear the conversations outside his door. To the tired wolf it was merely light background noise.

...

Niata was in squad 11 enjoying eating candy with Yachiru ( or more accurately watching the pink haired girl inhale it) while Kenpachi sparred with the new recruits. The recruits were nearly shitting themselves in fear of the blood thirsty man- the ones who already fought him were well on their way to squad 4 for intensive care.

"Snowy thats a really pretty doll," she pointed out. Yachiru snatched the powder blue bear from her looking at it curiously. She waved at Kenpachi shouting, "Kenny, Kenny! Look at this! Hey can I get one too Kenny?". He picked it up, "Kinda frilly looking don't ya think? Bet that damned mutt brought it," he grimaced, "Yachiru, you could do better than something that stupid,"

Yachiru huffed, "But it's cute," her face brightened, " Hey Kenny how about you dress up in a teddy suit so I can have my own super amazing bear!". The look on the man's face was priceless, "Fine, I'll get you the damn bear," he growled walking off. Yachiru grinned brightly. She gave Niata back the toy, "Thats too easy," she giggled. The men sighed in relief and repeatedly thanked the lieutenant for diverging the Captain's attention.

"Don't you ever feel guilty for tricking him like that?" Niata scribbled, Yachiru leaned on her arm and shrugged. "Guess I'm just spoiled like that," she sighed. She looked down at the now empty bowl, picked it up and shunpoed away and back with more and continued her merciless assult on the sweets.

"Hey," the pink haired girl piped, " I've been curious about something, Snowy. How'd you lose your feet? Were you born like that or something?", Niata let out a small gasp at her question while Yachiru waited anxiously for an answer. The snow haired child picked up her pen and wrote on her note pad for a few minutes then handed it to her hyper little friend.

_'The place I was before being in the soul society was a really bad place for kids with no families. They wouldn't even let us go outside. The people who worked there were mean and would beat us for being bad almost everyday. Some of us tried to leave late at night when everyone was sleeping but one of the workers woke up and chased us when we ran outside. We split up and kept running but soon all the workers were chasing us and dragging us back one by one. We were split into different rooms and beaten worse than ever- so bad that all the other kids heard. I got punished by having my feet cut off, my tounge cut out and me fingers broken.'_

Yachiru gave Niata back the notepad, "Why did they do that?". Niata scribbled on the pad again, _"So I couldn't tell or write what happened and so I wouldn't run away again,"_ it said. "So...," the young Lieutenant drawled out, " Thats why you wear those funny shoes and write what you think?"

The snow haired girl nodded slowly.

...

Kenpachi sat in his office still fuming about the teddy bear suit. Ikkaku and Yumichika had a good laugh about it. "Oy, don't think too much about it, Captain. She was just trying to get a rise out of you," Ikakku rationed.

Yumichika on the other had was deep in thought with a huge grin on his face. "While I don't believe that you would be very adorable in an animal suit, I could see a slight charm in it: A dashing grayish blue bear suit with white lightning strikes softly etched in the fur, maybe. Of course the suit would have big button eyes and cute little paws and-"

Kenpachi's spiritual pressure spiked to a dangerous level easily silencing his subordinate. His face was dark and foreboding displaying a 'Finish that thought and I'll end you' face. The flamboyant shinigami retorted, "Well at least I didn't say the _other_ thing I thought of you in,"

Ikkaku's face deadpanned, "Why do I have a feeling that your thoughts will get us killed?" his friend only giggled, "You you want to kn~ow?".

Kenpachi calmed down in curiosity, "What?" he gruffed.

"Our captain in a nice elegant dark pink teddy complete with a pink garterbelt and black silk stockings," Yumichika boasted.

...

Squad 11 cleared out very fast with only two casualties this day.

...

The sun was setting when Niata begun her way back to the 7th squad. People were on their way back to their homes and not really paying attention to anything. As she got closer to the barracks, less and less people were around.

Someone grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She faced a strange brown-haired man, "Oh what a cute little girl. I'm sorry, but you won't be going back anywhere," he spoke darkly. Niata turned to run but he yanked her hard and pulled her off the ground.

He put a cloth over her mouth to stop her from getting anyone's attention. The man walked towards the more abandoned section of the Seireitei- Niata long ago given up struggling out of his grasp.

"What a good girl, knowing when to stop," he chuckled. While using his free hand to stroke the girl's body up and down, he added, " Reminds me of a little elf, you do. Lucky me to of found such a rare little creature to **play with**,"

...

Inside squad 7, the furry Capitan snored peacefully on his desk, leaving a large puddle of drool to slowly drip off the edge. A soft knock woke him as Tetsuzaemon entered the room, "Captain," he greeted with a bow. Komamura sat up wiping the drool from his face in embarrassment, "Y-yes Tetsuzaemon, what is it?" he asked, his voice sounding well rested.

The large captain looked at his lieutenant closely, his face was full of worry, "Whats wrong?" he demanded- making his second in command jump. "Well," he hesitated, "It concerns Shinonome. W-we can't find her,sir,"

(To be continued)


	4. Chapter 4 : The Elves

Ch 4

Two sodas, a chocolate-chocolate muffin and a homicidal rage to kill my brother for bugging me led to this.. If you're gonna shoot me, please no shotguns

* * *

"W-we can't find her, sir,"

Komamura's docile nature disappeared and was replaced with full on rage. "What do you mean you** can't find her!?**" he growled. Iba rushed, " Well she was well on her way back from squad 11- we have confirmation from Kusajishi on that, but she seems to of disappeared after that moment,"

The large capitan shunpoed out of his office, his lieutenant close behind looking for Niata. They eventually found the area where she was last seen. Sajin's nose was able to pick up her scent, but it was too diluted to follow. "She was here," he confirmed, " but there is not much of a scent trail to follow and I can't sense her reshi,"

"Sir," Iba spoke, "I know you don't want to hear this from me, but I believe we should continue to search for her in the morning- there's barely enough light to search for anyone. We could ask the shinigami who are on the night shift if they seen her,". Komamura looked to his subordinate with a solemn expression, "I suppose," he sighed looking up at the darkened sky.

As the two turned to return to the barracks, an alarm sounded along with a message: _Emergency captain's meeting! All able __captains and lieutenants please come to squad 1 immediately!_

...

Inside a rundown storage shed in the furthest part of the Seireitei a brown-haired man had his back towards the door. He held a certain snow haired girl's head down.

"Yessss," he moaned, "Just like that. God! Little mouths are the best for this,". He moved her head up and down around his throbbing member. Niata tried to move away but his hand kept her in place, "Now now, you have to be a good girl and finish," he cooed darkly.

She whimpered as he pushed her head down on his entire shaft. With a low groan the man came, keeping Niata's head still until she swallowed everything. He lifted her head to face him, her eyes full of tears and hatred. "Aww my special one, don't be so mad. I promise our next little game will be something you'll enjoy _very_ much," he responded with a wicked smile.

He pushed her on her back and lifted her legs to her chest. Becoming more aroused by Niata's look of fear he added, "Oh sweet one it won't hurt at all, I'll make sure of it,". He reached over and pulled out a syringe filled with a clear green liquid. The man held out one of her arms out to inject her, but she fought back punching him in the jaw.

He turned and grabbed her by the root of her hair and slammed her down hard on the floor making her squeak. "_**Stay still or else I'll make it hurt**_," he growled as he stabbed the needle into her arm.

The pain from the shot was fleeting but the feeling of numbness grew over Niata's body. Her vision blurred more and more as she fell unconscious. He towered over hungrily and slowly lowered himself onto her

...

"There has been a pressing matter occurring," The head captain boomed. "Along with recent hollow attacks on the world of the living, there has been a string of abductions in our own hometown,"

"Abductions?" Captain Hitsuguya queried. Unohana explained, "Yes, children have been disappearing one by one lately. The families of those children look for them privately only to find their child's corpse some days later. At first these kidnappings seemed random, but upon closer inspection there was one similarity with each of those children. They each had William's Syndrome to a degree,"

"What does that meach?" Ukitake asked. "_Meaning_," Kurosuchi sighed, "Each of the victim's had an elf-like appearance. Much like those in those western fairy tales. Because of the nature of the syndrome they are very friendly and charming so they may of willingly left on their own,". "Yes," Captain Yamamoto continued, "Normally this wouldn't concern the capitans of the thirteen court guard squads, but it is rumored that the attacker may be a subordinate in one of our squads. This is a top priority to find and capture this individual,"

"Sir," Iba hesitated and looked away, however this didn't go unnoticed by the head captain, "Yes Lieutenant Iba, is there something you feel to add to the discussion,". He took a shaky breath but before he said anything Komamura spoke, "Niata's missing,". A slight moment of silence echoed the room before Kurosuchi interrupted, " Ah, that makes sense; for someone with a fantasy fetish whats better than a child that IS an elf? I must say she would of been the perfect bait. Although if we were aware of this a little earlier, I could of put a tracking device into her skin and we would of found this pedophile in no time. Heh at least if we find her body I can dissect it,"

It took all the strength and discipline the wolf had not to beat the scientist to a bloody pulp. Kenpachi smiled, "Well as much as I love seein' the mutt nearly pop a blood vessel, we should look for the pipsqueak," they all looked at the bloodthirsty captain in pure shock- including the head captain. Kenpachi rolled his eyes, "You all KNOW that prissy kid was the only thing keeping Yachiru from causing trouble," he pointed out.

Yachiru hopped on his shoulder and smacked him. "But still we gotta find Snowy," she confirmed. Yamamoto nodded, "Now go before another life is taken. Dismissed,"

...

Niata tried to catch her breath; her body was completely covered in semen and blood began to pool from between her legs. Her abductor bent over her and injected her once more before taking his leave.

'_She's a little too resistant to the drugs- I'm gonna need stronger doses if I'm gonna continue to play with her. Kinda like the new little challenge_' he thought smirking.

He entered his squad and went towards his room. "Ah Myata, come here for a moment," someone called. Myata turned and bowed, "And hello to you too, Captain Kurosuchi,". "Have you finished those reports on the last animal graft experiment," Myata smiled, "Of course, sir. I just set the report on your desk. If I might be so bold to ask, what was the captain's meeting about?".

"Why do you ask?" Kurosuchi shot back. Myata stuttered, "W-w-w-well I-I wanted to make sure th-that I got the report to you on ti- er I mean I didn't want to be on the dissecting table like Ahnki was when he forgot,". Kurosuchi rolled his eyes, "It's non of your business, just be ready to identify another body soon,". The scientist turned on his heel and walked away muttering something about 'insolent, low intelligent people'.

Myata made it to his room and pulled out a flat yet large brief case from beneath a dresser full of syringes and small bottles filled with various drugs. He pulled out the clean syringes and began to fill them. He undid his shirt and unwrapped the gauze from around his waist; inside the gauze were sewn patches holding the used needles. He quickly switched them put and returned the brief case to its hiding spot and hid his gauze beneath a fresh set of clothes for tomorrow.

He laid down in his bead dreaming of all the 'fun' things the would do to his new little toy tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5 : Caught with his pants down

Ch 4

The days turned into weeks with no sight of the girl. Oddly enough the kidnappings also ceased giving the citizens of the soul society a sigh of relief. However the captain of squad 7 was not; he worried, he search, he even skipped meals looking for the girl but with no such luck. Despite Kurosuchi's 'Wait until a body shows up' advice, Sajin still looked for her.

The gentle giant had to eventually stop due to Unohana's "concerns" about his health and was told to stay in bed for the next few days. Kurosuchi on the other hand was busy with his own investigation; thanks to his audio and video bugs all over he was able to monitor _everyone's_ activities.

"How boring," he sighed, "Routine, routine, routine- everyone keeps with their routines. Nothing out of the ordinary at all, hmmm?". He zoomed in on one screen. "Myata Misuhigi? What on earth is he doing?"

On the screen was Myata's room. The mad scientist captain watched as he pulled out a flat briefcase and remove some vials and fill syringes and replace the ones on his person and leave from his room. "Interesting," Captain Kurosuchi beamed, he used the cameras to follow Myata's movements throughout the Seireitei. "Hehehe, he sure takes a complex route for wherever he's going," the captain laughed.

He made sure to keep an eye on the man through every turn and corner until he got to the point where no bugs were placed and ultimately lost his movements. Kurosuchi got up from his seat and headed out the door, as he left he passed his lieutenant. "Sir?" Nemu called, "I'm going out," he merely replied, "Make sure all the paperwork is finish and wait for my return,"

xxXxx

Niata sat up slowly. Her whole body hurt, she hasn't eaten any food, and she wasn't strong or lucid enough to leave from her little prision. She looked around in the shed; barely any tools, a tarp, a fairly large crack in the wood showed her that the sun was setting. She tried to stand but the pain pushed her back down to the floor as blood started to pool around her legs again.

She crawled off to the farthest edge of the room, but as she did a hand grabbed her leg and pulled her back to her original spot. "Oh no, is my little darling unhappy staying in her hiding spot?," Myata asked curtly. He pushed her down and stabbed her with one of the needles. Soon her body gave out and became limp.

"I'm so glad it reacted quickly. This mix is something new I made just for you; this one makes your body lame yet you can still feel everything," he explained. He turned and covered up every hole and crack that allowed light in before he got to buisness.

xxXxx

"Oh, how bothersome," Kurosuchi sighed, "Going so far as this rundown area and not a trace of him at all,". He stood in a thinking pose, "I suppose I could just wait until he returns to the barracks and plant a tracker in his skin,"

A shrill but short scream pulled the man out of his thoughts. It was a little soft but loud enough for a pinpoint location which was a rundown shed hidden by the debris of a broken wall.

xxXxx

Both the child and Myata grunted in tandem with his thrusts, "Much better w-when you're beha-aaa," he moaned. "Well I never took you for a pedophile, Myata. Well then again you've never pegged for being anything," Kurosuchi smiled.

"Captain!," Myata shouted, pulling himself out of the child while his salute died in embarassment. The captain's laughter was enough to make anyone's skin crawl. He drew his sword with a crazed smile "Ashisogi Jizō"

xxXxx

On the disecting table was the bodies of Myata Misuhigi and Niata Shinonome. The head scientist scanned over them happily, "Please sir, PLEASE don't experiment on me," Myata sobbed, "Oh will you just shut up already. God _she_ doesn't even have a tounge and was violated by you yet she isn't whining,"

Myata's attention turned to her and true enough she wasn't saying a word; her eyes (well eye) had a dead man's look. "Just slice her up then! Let me go!" he shouted. Captain Kurosuchi rubbed his throbbing temples, "You are so damn annoying. At this point your options are very slim. Either I disect you or give you to the wolf, I bet he'd be delighted to meet the man responsible for his adopted daughter's deflowering,"

Before Myata could say anything the doors to the room burst open and the before spoken of wolf captain stomped up to all three of them. Niata looked over to him but did not move. He looked like he was ready to maul someone. Seeing the feral captain, Myata actually pissed himself.

(To be continued?)


	6. Chapter 6 : All about her

Ch 6

"You!," Komamura growled, his eyes fixated on the quivering man on the table soaked in his own urine. Myata tried to speak but the only thing that came out was a small squeak then crying, "Why I employed a spineless idiot like you I'll never know," Captain Kurosuchi murmured. The big bad wolf advanced into the room and towered over his victim.

"How did you even know he was here?" Kurosuchi asked the more than pissed wolf, "Lieutenant Iba was finishing up his rounds when he spotted you with those two. He was close enough to hear what this bastard was saying and immediately informed me," he spoke darkly, "I'll be taking her home _now_,"

"Afraid you cannot do that; I used Ashisogi Jizō on both and unless I neutralize the poison, they both will die. Also take a look at her," Kurosuchi explained. The giant turned and looked at Niata realizing she was dirtier and much thinner than before, "Malnutrition, dehydration, not to mention she was evidently raped on a near daily basis and the possible psychological damage the endeavor has left on her. She would of ended up on this table in any case,"

This information deflated the enraged wolf. Still looking at her he noticed her usually bright amethyst colored eye was now a dark purple- she looked at him, but was not really looking. Komamura tried to stroke her hair but Niata flinched and turned away, which stung him even worse. "Sorry," he whispered to her.

"Well the little darling finally learned to behave when men are present," Myata laughed. Wrong move. One giant iron gloved furry fist found its mark against the before mentioned idiot's cheek followed by a low warning growl. "At least give _me_ the pleasure of killing him," the scientist sighed, the larger captain glared, "I won't dissect the girl. I'll fix whatever I can and even reinstate her virginity, but no matter how much healing her body does her mind is something else entirely. Sooner or later she'll be in a jar of formaldehyde," the scientist flashed his psychopathic full toothed grin as he left.

"Now," he spoke, "What shall I do with you?"

Myata laid there wise eyed and frightful.

xxXxx

"How could I of been so stupid? Why didn't I accompany her to squad 11 that day!?" he accused himself. He paced back and forth repeatedly while verbally abusing himself, "How!? How could I... How could I let this happen?" he sighed slowing his pace. He leaned on his desk and let depression take over.

*BANG!* The door opened and closed as a female voice asked, "Are you done trying to kick yourself in the ass?". Turning, Komamura was face to face with a lovely, busty bronze skinned woman with wavy curly black-brown hair and big beautiful brown eyes, " Third seat Seinaru," he greeted, the woman grimaced, "When the hell did you start calling me _that_ formally? Isn't it usually something like 'Hana, will you please stop fighting with Lieutenant Iba!?' or something?". Komamura didn't respond. She groaned, "Look the bastard in the shades already told me what happened. Stop blaming yourself already! No more shoulda woulda coulda, be glad that she was found in time, besides sadness doesn't suit you at all,"

The captain sighed again but smiled then looked around, "Thank you for that Hana, but at least tell me you didn't 'kick' the information out of my lieutenant,". She threw her hands up, " Not gonna lie, but the ass was just begging to get hurt,". Komamura chuckled, very much to the delight of his infatuated 3rd seat, "You do know that means you will have to be punished _again_," he hesitated, "But as seeing that you actually tried to be helpful for once, I'll look the other way... this time,"

Hana's eyes lit up but so did her nose. Soon she was in a sneezing fit due to her allergies, "*sniffle* Glad to help,". She turned to leave, as soon as she was at the door, he added," Oh and I found the whole waterfall side dream of yours very interesting,". Hana's face turned beet red. She left screaming, "IBA! I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

Komamura rolled his eyes and followed to rectify his 'accidental' unleashing of Hana's rage.

xxXxx

Inside the laboratory of squad 12, the blue-haired captain was busy at work on his new cadaver. He lifted a blood stained scalpel and sighed looking over to a body covered in a white sheet, "Not as fun when I know there's a body I _can't_ completely alter, but oh well. I'm sure I'll have another chance one of these days, hm?" he turned and poked around jars with random body parts and organs.

He scanned the jars meticulously and beamed, "Well I only promised that I wouldn't _dissect_ her,". Kuosuchi picked up a few jars and returned to the table humming happily. Nemu entered the room, "Excuse me , sir," she apologized with a bow, "How dare you interrupt me you useless waste of cells! This had better be important!" he roared. "A thousand apologies, sir. Captain Unohana wishes to speak with you," she replied. The elder Kurosuchi grimaced at the introduction of his most hated adversary.

The gentle medicne woman entered bowing a thanks to Nemu and continuing on to the lab table. "My Captain Kurosuchi, I see you are quite busy this evening," she smiled. "Yes," he sneered, "As you can see you are disturbing me from my work. I would like to ask you to leave,". Unohana continued to smile albeit darker but continued, "Of course, but as seeing that the child desperately needs medical attention, I'm here personally to make sure those needs are met. Please by all means, continue with your procedures and hand the poor dear to me,"

Kurosuchi glared but complied- he knew better than to go against her specifically. "As soon as I'm done with this," he said holding up a few jars, " Then you can have the brat, but know this: If she returns here in such a state again, her organs will be in jars as well,". The gentle yet firm woman added, "I will make sure that doesn't happen,"

He continued on with the other captain watching vigilantly over his shoulder for the slightest misstep.

(A few days later)

Komamura visited Niata in squad 4. She was still very thin and had two IVs in her arm, but she looked a lot better than when she was found. She sat the book she was reading down and smiled at her adoptive father. "You're doing so much better now. I'm glad they finally let me see you," he smiled holding her hand. She stiffened up beneath his touch but eventually relaxed. "I should of made sure you got home safely that night. I-," he sighed lowering his head.

" 'S not your fault. Don't be sad,"

The wolf man perked up staring incredulously. "D-did you just?" he stammered, "Yeah, I said something. I _spoke_!" Niata said with tears streaming down her face, "I've been practicing since Kurosuchi gave me a full tounge!"

Komamura smiled, "This is amazing, but above all else I'm happy you're safe," he pulled her into an embrace, of which she returned. " Love you dad," she whispered. This made the giant cry and hold her tighter, "And I you,"

* * *

Well this was fun. Pointing out that Hana belongs to TheWolvenEclipse-Wolf Master who loves to write his A/N s and reviews in 3rd person (JK love you and thanks for letting me borrow your oc for a chapter) Go read his fanfic if you're more interested in Hana. This will be the last chapter for a while since I'm moving out of my folk's home tomorrow. I'll do a few more of Niata in her childhood and probably an epilouge, then off to another fanfic writing. Until then, war, hatred, and soooouuuulllll reapers!


	7. Chapter 7: Good Friends

Ch 7

Zaraki groaned in frusteration- Since Niata was released from squad 4, Yachiru wouldn't shut up about going to see her. They've wandered around the Seireitei for over an hour (thanks to Yachiru's directions) until the ran into the wolf captain and eventually made it to squad 7.

"Gee Snowy you _still_ can't go outside and play?" Yachiru whined, Niata just shook her head and replied, "Sorry I still get dizzy whan I stand, let alone black out if I try to walk more than ten steps,". Yachiru's eyes grew wide, "Snowy! You can talk!" she beamed as she hugged the snow haired child who just laughed.

Pulling back she added, "Hey, hey what kind of candy you like? And our favorite color? And favorite flower?" Niata sat back and thought," Um anything strawberry flavored, green, and sakura blossoms," the pink haired girl's smile got bigger. There was a pause in their conversation. "Nikkoshiro," Yachiru declared, "Huh?" Niata asked in confusion.

"You need a Shiro name! Like Ukki is Jushiro and and Shorty is Toshiro!" she rationalized, "So your Shiro name will be Nikkoshiro,". Niata grinned, "What does 'Nikkoshiro' mean?". Yachiru grabbed her in a vice like hug, "It means white sunshine of course and that's what you are to Doggy! To me you're still Snowy, but you're also the captain's Nikkoshiro,". The 'Nikkoshiro' just blushed.

xxXxx

The two talked incessively while the Captains sparred in the training grounds; Kenpachi smiled wildly as he slashed at the taller captain. "C'mon you damned mutt, you gotta have more in ya than this!" he taunted. Komamura blocked his sword and doubled back to advance on him. He only sliced the crazed opponent lightly before an elbow made contact with his side making him fly into a wall.

Kenpachi spat on the ground and rested his sword on his shoulder, "How boring, damn for a 600 pound mutt you really don't put much force behind your sword,". Komamura groaned as he got to his feet and took an offensive attack pose.

"Why do I have to see some kid anyway?" a male voice whined, another more feminine remarked, "Well she's Captain Komamura's adopted daughter and I promised to see her, Ichigo. Besides it's not like Captain Zaraki would be here,". Rukia and Ichigo rounded the corner to find Zaraki smiling like a little kid at a birthday party. Ichigo paled and turned heel to run with Kenpachi close on his heels, "...I'm gonna need to apologize to Ichigo," Rukia murmured.

"Oh, hello Rukia," Komamura greeted, she smiled and bowed, "Is Niata well enough to have company?" she asked. He pointed to her room, "Careful, Yachiru is with her," he warned. Rukia replied, "That's fine. I wanted to speak to both of them anyway,"

xxXxx

Rukia knocked on the door softly before opening it, inside Yachiru and Niata were huddled together; Yachiru drawing half of a picture and Niata drawing her idea of the other half. "Hey you two," Rukia called getting the two friends attentions, "Ruki-Ruki!" Yachiru squealed jumping into her arms while Niata gave a little wave.

"How are you today?" Rukia asked the elf, "I've been doing better," she sighed, "Wasn't someone else with you 'cause I thought I heard another voice with you,". "That was Icchi, Kenny loves to fight him so he must be chasing him somewhere in the Soul Society," Yachiru explained with a nod from Rukia. "Let's just hope that they don't destroy half of the Seireitei," rukia deadpanned.

"Hey Ruki-Ruki, why'd you come over anyways?" Yachiru asked, "Hm? Oh yeah I wanted to ask you two if you'd like to take a trip with me to the world of the living. I'm pretty sure that Niata would love to see Karakura town," Niata tilted her head, "You mean that you guys can go to the mortal world!?" she gasped. Both Rukia and Yachiru nodded, "I'll ask Captain Komamura and Captain Zaraki for permission if you two are ok with going,". "I'd love to go," Niata piped. Rukia clapped her hands, "Ok, I'll go get permission and have Urahara prepare gigais for you two. This will be so much fun,".

Suddenly all three felt a huge release of spiritual pressure and heard a building fall somewhere near by along with crazed laughter, Yachiru beamed, "Kenny's having a lot of fun,".


	8. Chapter 8 : Ending in Karakura Town

Ch 8

Rejoice for it is two for one Monday! Have fun!

* * *

"Wow, the buildings look so different than the ones in the Soul Society," Niata gasped, Rukia giggled, "The times changed quite quickly in the world of the living and they modernize just as fast. All of us have been amazed at one time or another coming here and seeing all these things,". Yachiru ran past them gluing herself to the window of a candy store.

All three were in dresses; Rukia wore sandals, a simple sky blue sun dress and a large white sun hat, Niata wore a white Lolita dress (at Yachiru's 'request'), her hair tied in a french braid save for a lock of hair covering her blind eye, and white shoes, and Yachiru in her black Lolita dress she had gotten from a previous trip.

"Candy~~~~," Yachiru drooled, "I never knew there were so many different kinds of candy. Can we pleeeeaaaassseeee go and get some candy Ruki-Ruki?". "On our way back, ok? If we went now, we might not have enough money for shopping,". The pink haired lieutenant looked back into the store longingly, "Ok, when we get back,".

They met up with Orihime and Tastuki to go to the mall. Taksuki kneeled down to the two girls, "So these are your cousins? They're adorable,". 'Cousins?' Yachiru mouthed, Rukia winked and put a finger to her lips. "Their dresses are beautiful, your parents must be proud," Orihime added, "Thank you Orihime," Niata said, "Yup, thanks Boobies," Yachiru smiled causing a long silence between the older girls.

"...Well we should get going," Tatsuki confirmed.

xxXxx

"AMAZING!" Yachiru yelled seeing the amusement park, "I'm glad you like it Yachiru," Orihime laughed. The little girl jumped up and down, "Let's go on that ride, no that one,... no THAT ONE!" she cried pointing at different rides, "Calm down Yachiru," Niata assured, "We'll get to ride plenty of them," she took Yachiru by the hand and ran to the nearest ride (that they were tall enough to ride)

Komamura chuckled to himself watching the girls have fun at the amusement park. He along with Zaraki took the day off to hover parent both girls as they spent the day with Rukia and Orihime. "Huh, looks like they're having fun," Zaraki snorted, Komamura nodded, "They've become quite close. Yachiru is more like an eager older sister while Niata is the more reserved younger sister- they seem to balance eachother,". Zaraki laid down, "Eh, whatever. Yachiru does whatever the hell she wants, who cares about balancing shit,". The much larger catain gave a sideways glance at his less than disciplined counter part then returned to the two friends enjoying their day out.

The two went on the tilt-o-whirl happily screaming their heads off. When they got of they could barely walk a straight line, but they were giggling anyway. "That was fun," Yachiru implied, "Yeah, let's go again," Niata confirmed. Tatsuki caught both of them mid-sprint, "Sorry kids, we're gonna get something to eat and go. You two been going on rides for three hours. Despite their pouting, she stayed firm in her decision. They sat next to her while Rukia and Orihime got food from a nearby stand. They brought a large squiggly circle of dough powdered in sugar and a large round cinnamon flavored piece of dough. "The lady called this one a funnel cake and this one an elephant ear. They're supposedly very famous in american amusement parks so why not give it a try?" Rukia explained.

The two reluctantly took a piece of each and tried it. They smiled wide, "This is delicious!" Yachiru squealed grabbing the whole thing and munching on it, "Thought you like it. You should try it with chocolate or icing drizzled on it," Rukia spoke. Both took the now empty plates and, with begging eyes Rukia got up and got them another.

xxXxx

They passed through the Precipice world Rukia carrying Yachiru, Orihime carrying Niata, "Can we go again sometime?" Niata asked sleepily, "Maybe," Orihime answered. Waiting a little ways away were both captains to take their daughters home.

"Bye Nikkoshiro," Yachiru called waving, "Bye Yaya," she replied. The two Captains smirked as they departed knowing that they will be the best of friends.


	9. Epilouge : 1000 years later

Ch9

**If you're gonna ask why I end my things on odd numbers, don't. I'm like the joker and am not all there when it comes to rules anyhoo here's the final chapter for this and I'll be making a sequel to it soon. For now I need to update another fic of mine. Happy reading!**

* * *

Niata ran as fast as she could to squad 6, bumping into people as she ran and offering a quick apology. Upon reaching the barracks tip toed- tip nubbed?- inside, the girl looked over a corner only to be smacked in the back of the head. "Owwww!" Niata cried, "I got here didn't I, Captain?".

"Barely," her orange-haired captain gruffed, "Damn it you need to be more focused on the tasks you have to finish," he looked at her knowingly, "Whatever," he sighed, "Go find Renji and get ready to spar with the others,".

Niata bowed deeply, "Yes sir Captain Kurosaki," and left. Her captain yelled after her, "I've told you before to just call me Ichigo! Enough will that formality crap!". Before she was out of sight, Niata added, "Well you _knew_ what you were in for when you became captain of this squad, married Rukia, and became head of the Kuchiki family, didn't you?".

Ichigo groaned,"Don't remind me,". He followed behind her towards the training grounds where Renji and most of the squadron waited. "Captian," Renji greeted bowing, Ichigo just waved it off, "Well now that everyone's here," he began making Niata shrink in place," We will begin. Today we'll practice trusting your comrades in aiding you in combat. Trust is important in any situation in and outside of fighting- lose the trust of those around you then you could very well lose your life. Captain Mayuri has made artificial hollows for us to practice with so of course they'll be espada level or higher. Everyone split into groups of three and work together to defeat the hollow and use any means necessary to defeat them _without_ injuring the people around you. If you fail to defeat them, I'll handle it and probably havve you work something a little less dangerous,"

As he finished Captain Kurosuchi appeared with Nemu who was towing a enormous metal box. Banging and yelling could be heard which unnerved most of the soul reapers. "Lost your focus already?" Kurosuchi sneered at them, "Hey don't make fun of my squad, Mayuri," Ichigo warned. Mayuri made a face, "How barbaric. You still refuse to call another officer by their official title,"

"Nemu!" he barked, "Open the doors!", Nemu nodded and walked to the locked doors as the other drew their swords in anticipation.

xxXxx

Yachiru sat in front of the candy store with a sigh. She had developed quite beautifully in the past thousand years- more mirroring a bob cut orihime where as her friend grew to have a body more like Rangiku. The two earned the title "Evil beauties of the Seireitei" over the years mostly because of Yachiru's evil plots and Niata's sinful charm.

Yachiru tapped her nails on the bench in annoyance. She got up to leave when a voice called out, "Yaya! I'm _sooo_ sorry I was late," Niata ran up to her, "Captian Ku- I mean Ichigo's training took a bit longer than I hoped,". Yachiru grinned, "Yeah Ichi's always been a stick in the mud when it came to stuff like that. Hey, turns out Mayurin made a serium that changes a person's gender to its opposite- wanna see if it works?" Niata rolled her eyes and pulled out a thick vial of bluish-green goo from her chest, "Thought you would want to so I took a little from him earlier,".

Yachiru swung one arm over her friend grinning, "Nikkishiro, you are one smart woman. How should we do it?". Niata explained, "Well first of all we need to stage it like Kurosuchi was trying to experiment on the captains and lieutenants again without their knowing and-"

"_And_ you will return that back to Captian Kurosuchi and find something less traumatizing to do," a deep voice interrupted. They turned around to see Captian Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori. The ice dragon captain had grown much taller and was even sporting a little beard while his childhood friend now wore her hair in a loose ponytail. The two friends stiffened up in their presence. "Aw! You always ruin our fun!" Yachiru whined, "And for good reason too," he confirmed. Momo just smiled, "You're so energetic today girls. Are you going to be at the Women's association meeting this week?"

"Of course I will," Niata confirmed, "Your lady president will not let me miss one meeting," she patted ther pink-haired mastermind on the back. "That's wonderful," Momo laughed, "Oh and we'll take this back for you," she held the vial with the most innocent smile. She tugged on Toshiro's sleeve and motioned to go leaving two astounded young soul reapers.

"How? Wha- sh- I didn't see that coming," Yachiru stammered. "I kinda did," Niata whispered revealing another vial, "For this one we need a captain and a lieutenant,". "And I know just who to make our first target," Yachiru added eyeing the Toshiro and Momo.

xxXxx

The captaian's meeting that day was an emergency regarding fluxuations happening in the world of the living. "We need to fix this and soon," Head captain Kyoraku instructed, "Kurosaki, you Ukitake, and Hitsugaya along with a few of the lieutenants go to the world of the living and find the source of the fluxuations," the captains nodded

"Um," a soft voice began, "Yes Captain Inoue?" Kyoraku acknowledged. "I had gotten word from Nel in Hueco Mundo that there have been some disturbing events happening there,". Ichigo turned to her, "What do you mean, Orihime?" she gave a sad smile, "There have been more and more hollow corpses surfacing there. She said that it looked like some sort of poisoning that was killing them quickly and causing them to rot faster than normal. Someone has found a way to destroy the hollows on a widespread scale,"

"Feh, if they are too weak to handle some stupid poisioning then they don't deserve to live anyway," Lieutenant Zaraki spat. "But Kenny," Yachiru noted, "If they all keep dying like this then there won't be any left to get stronger and you'll just get really bored fighting,". "_Anyway_," Kurosuchi interrupted, " If what Odelschwanck reported to you is correct, then what has happened then we've found the source of the fluxes,"

"True," Ukitake nodded, "Then that means we have to... h-have to," Ukitake fainted. Orihime tried to rush to his aid but fell unconscious as well with the rest of the captains and lieutenants- save for a few.

"Although I really did not need any help for this, I'll give you my thanks," Kurosuchi noted- almost with malice. Nemu sat quiet, Yachiru gave a thumbs up, and Rangiku laughed.

Whatever was to come, they all agreed it was worth the punishment.


End file.
